Héroes
by fenixplateado21
Summary: Por que muchos murieron en este guerra, por q muchos peleraron para ganar, por aquellos q hoy no estan presentes. Por que ellos son héroes.


Héroes

Héroes

Es difícil plasmar en papel todos los sentimientos q uno tiene, pero creo necesario dar un reconocimiento a todas las persona q llevaron a q yo pudiese escribir estas palabras.

Escribo esta carta, a los medios, a las personas del mundo mágico, pero por sobre todo, a los q ya no están presentes con nosotros.

Ha pasado una semana ya, una semana de una gran vistoria, una victoria q a pesar de todo, se cobro muchas vidas, vidas de personas q lucharon valientemente, q lucharon por lo q creían, y por un mundo mejor para sus seres queridos, personas q hoy son un nombre más grabados en la estatua q los homenajea.

Todos me persiguen, me acosan y me idolatran, me consideran un héroe, su salvador, aquel que derrotó a un mago q por tanto tiempo causo terror y destrucción; me ven como "el elegido", "el niño que vivió", para todos ellos, que no me ven mas q como una figura a la q adorar, y no ven a la persona q hay detrás de la figura, quiero decirles, q yo no me veo así como me describen, no me veo como un elegido, ni un gran mago poderoso, q hizo una gran hazaña. Si, puede q lo derrotara, pero eso no me hace mejor q otros, mi victoria no fue triunfal, por que simplemente este triunfo se debió a un gran costo, costo q algunos pagaron con su vida.

La guerra trajo muerte y destrucción, familias desgarradas, pérdidas de seres queridos; la guerra trajo el caos, y el caos aún continúa, a pesar q no hay más guerra, por q esta victoria no trajo satisfacción.

No soy un héroe, héroes fueron aquellas personas q estuvieron conmigo, tanto presentes como en el anonimato, aquellos magos q dieron todo por q yo lograra salir vencedor, no me considero héroe, por eso, por q simplemente culminé l q otros iniciaron, los q me abrieron el camino, e hicieron posible esta victoria.

Héroes fueron mis padres, q se sacrificaron con tal de protegerme, dieron sus vidas por mi bien, y fue gracias a ellos q yo sobreviví aquella trágica noche de Halloween de 1981; su amor me protegió, y a pesar de no estar a mi lado, me siguió protegiendo hasta el día de hoy.

Héroe fue mi padrino, Sirius Black, el cuál fue encarcelado injustamente, por un crimen q no cometió, y a pesar de que pasaran 13 años, el hizo lo q nadie había hecho hasta ese momento, escapar de Azcaban, sólo para protegerme. Fue un héroe, por q murió luchando por mi vida, por q me amo tanto q se sacrifico le mismo, es un héroe, y es mi padrino.

Héroe, es un gran mago, el más grande de todos, q siempre me protegió aunque yo no me diera cuenta, q siempre obro por mi bien, siempre enseñándome, guiándome por el camino correcto. Pueden decir muchas cosas de él, q era un viejo loco, q fue un gran director, q fue un gran mago; peor ante todo fue una gran persona, q lucho hasta el final, por q gracias a él, esta victoria es posible. Albus Dumbledore fue mi mentor, mi confidente, mi amigo, y hasta cierto punto, fue como mi abuelo, y un ejemplo a seguir.

Héroes los hay de todos tipos, en edades, tamaños, razas, etc., están aquellos héroes q uno conoce sus acciones, por q son de los q sus acciones son visibles, peor también están aquellos héroes q trabajan desde las sombras, q se mantienen ocultos, y a pesar de q no lo parezca, su ayuda es invaluable, son de los a más aportan, sin recibir nada a cambio. Severus Snape es un héroe, por q a pesar de q fue tildado de traidor y asesino, siempre trabajo oculto, por que su persona fue un montaje armado por dos grandes mentes, con el objetivo de engañar al enemigo, por q todo fue una actuación, para q por fin Voldemort fuera destruido. Es un héroe q fue odiado y repudiado, yo mismo llegue a despreciarlo a muerte, no fue nunca de mi aprecio, pero merece mi respeto, por q a pesar de todo el siguió con su lucha silenciosa, el luchó, luchó por el amor y el recuerdo de una persona q le fue arrebatada. Me protegió desde las sombras a pesar del desprecio q sentía hacia el recuerdo de mi padre, y por eso siempre tendré una deuda con él.

Héroes son todos aquellos q perecieron luchando por el bien, no solamente hace una semana, sino también a lo largo de esta guerra. Héroe fue Alastor "ojoloco" Moody, uno de los mejores aurors q pude conocer, siempre atento y vigilante, puede q fuera un poco paranoico, pero su experiencia, nos sirvió a muchos, si él, hoy no estaría aquí, dio su vida para q yo me escapara de las garras de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Héroe fue Lobby, un elfo libre, q proporcionó nuestro escape de una oscura celda, y de una muerte segura, cuando pensamos q no era posible, él nos liberó, pero dejo su vida en ello. Era un elfo, a los cuáles muchos de ustedes consideran sirvientes e inferiores, era de otra raza, y tal vez diferente, pero ante todo era mi amigo.

Héroes son Remus Lupin, un gran profesor y amigo, discriminado por su condición, pero a pesar de ellos siempre se mantuvo firme a sus ideales, fue el mejor amigo de mi padre y padrino, y de un modo u otro me apoyo, y me enseño grandes cosas. Héroe fue su esposa, una gran auror, Nymfadora Tonos, una metamorfomaga graciosa y algo torpe, con un gran corazón, q a pesar de los obstáculos, termino casándose con su amor y teniendo un hijo. Son héroes por q lucharon hasta el final, lucharon con valor y determinación, por defender sus ideales, y por el bien de su hijo, para q creciera en un mundo mejor.

Heroes son Fred Weasley y Collin Creawey. El primero un joven cómico y alegre, q siempre buscaba animar a todos en los peores momentos, un gran hermano e hijo, y también un gran amigo, peleo por su familia y sus amigos, y murió por ello. El segundo apenas un estudiantes, un chico q siempre andaba con su cámara sacando fotos a todo lo q se cruzaba, a pesar de ser hijo de muggles, vino a luchar valientemente cuando se entero lo q ocurría en Hogwarts; murió por su familia y su hermano, murió peleando junto a otros estudiantes q buscaban un mundo mejor, murió defendiendo su hogar, como tantos otros.

Los nombro a ellos, por q son héroes, como tantos otros q permitieron q hoy, este escribiendo esta carta; pero la lista no acaba ahí, por q todos son héroes, todos aquellos q aportaron su granito de arena para q la guerra acabase, son héroes, y lamentablemente, hoy no se encuentran entre nosotros.

Pero a pesar de los héroes caídos, hay muchos héroes q lucharon valientemente y viven para contarlo, héroes q hoy no han recibido su correspondiente reconocimiento, por q yo no luche solo.

Quiero agradecerles a todos ellos, pero en especial a dos personas, dos grandes héroes, pero más allá de eso, y más importante, son mis dos mejores amigos, mis hermanos de corazón. En las buenas y en las malas, siempre me acompañaron, siempre a mi lado apoyándome, enfrentando cualquier peligro, a costa inclusive de sus vidas. Por que nunca me dejaron solo, y hoy soy quién soy, en parte a ellos, y logre superar todas las pruebas y obstáculos gracias a que siempre estuvieron a mi lado, por que sin su ayuda jamás habría vencido, y es por ello que Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley merecen mi reconocimiento y gratitud, por q son unas de las mejores cosas q pasaron en mi vida, y su amistad es invaluable.

Por que héroes somos todos, los que aportan su granito de arena, los que luchan día a día, no solo contra el mal, sino también contra las injusticias que se hacen presentes día a día, son héroes los que luchan por sus ideales, y por la justicia, son héroes todos los q buscan hacer un mundo mejor.

/

Bueno otro one-shot, que tenía ganas de escribir a modo de homenaje a todos los que lucharon valientemente y murieron por ello, creo q eso como q le falto a Rowling, aunque fueran solo unas palabras, una despedida como corresponde, se q son personajes de ficción, pero a todos nos calaron profundamente. Espero les guste. Y para los q me han dejado reviews, en cualquier momento subo capis de los otros fics, medio q tuve un bloqueo mental y artístico. Saludos¡

Pd: Nombre a Hermione y Ron como héroes de los q sobrevivieron, pero por q ellos también merecían su parte, no es q deje de lado a los demás, pero sinceramente, si tenía q nombrar a todos los que quería, se iba a hacer largo esto.


End file.
